In an operating system running on a computing device, a third party application may be authorized to read an SMS. In situations where the third party application is actually a malicious application, the third party application may read a verification code in the SMS and acquire an authority of executing a predetermined operation, such as an authority of executing a payment operation, and an authority of executing registration and login and so on, which may not be authorized or intended by a user.